Melting Ice
by crazysenpai
Summary: Never in a million years did Shoto think he'd share the same fate as his mother and father but when his father brings home a girl who he knows nothing about and forces him in an arranged marriage with her he gets just that. Can he learn to love this girl or will history repeat itself like the way it had with his parents?
1. Prologue: Chained Fate

**Prologue: Chained Fate**

During our first meeting, it was clear we weren't going to get along. Well, that was to be expected. Both our fates were decided by one man known by the name of Endeavor who saw that one day my power might come in handy with their family for the generations to come. Could you imagine a child having a quirk of that of fire, ice, and water with that of healing properties? It would create an absolute monster. That's what caught Endeavor's eye. He wanted me to marry his son in the near future who was already quite the monster in power and strength as is.

As you might have guessed, my quirk revolved around healing properties mostly using water elements to do so though I did have some other tricks up my sleeve other than just healing, though only the older redheaded man saw what else I could do. It was an untold secret between us but what I did that day was all but in the name of self-defense. Endeavor and I did have to hold in a lot of secrets from his son, but he couldn't know what happened that very day he brought me in and what had transpired between my family and him beforehand. If I were to tell he probably do the unthinkable...

The day he brought me back I was covered in blood from head to toe, and I was informed to wash up using the shower. The task was easy and simple and afterward, I had quickly changed into a pair of fresh clothing he provided me that I assumed was either his daughters or his wifes while he burned all evidence away of my bloodied clothes. Not a single trace was left behind other than ash drifting in the wind.

After the shower, I walked down the foreign halls of the house I was not used to, also where the scary redhead had told me to meet him after I was dressed and ready. Each floorboard creaked underneath my bare feet as I walked to the kitchen of the expensive Japanese styled home that was practically a mansion. Well compared to my small apartment cramped with six people that were family.

As I was about to reach the kitchen I hear fists slam down on a kitchen table and an icy air brushed against my skin stopping me in my tracks. I hear a snarl come from what sounded like a young man's voice "How dare you to do this too me! I will not follow thru with it. I refuse just like how I refuse my left side."

I hear Endeavor speak up sounding calm and collected unlike the young man "Will you? What about your mother then.."

I then hear another snarl come from the man "You wouldn't dare...You're the one who caused her to be like that."

Silence befalls the entire kitchen and I grab my arm feeling it wasn't right to intrude. It just would be awkward anyway. The icy air still creeps out from the kitchen into the hallway where I was standing silently. It was basically like an indoor freezer inside the once warm house. The boy was more upset than I was about this. Well, I had some time to think about it but I was pretty sure when I first got told I was more gloomy than I was mad. I guess people have different reactions to these sort of things. He apparently was outraged by the idea.

Finally, I hear something crash against the wall and shatter. I question what it was since it sounded heavier than a plate or cup but before I know it I hear him storming towards the doorway. I stand still, not afraid of the outraged man but more curious about how my possible future husband would look. Was he good looking, scrawny, fat, ugly... I feared the most he was towards the older side despite him sounding young. Endeavor never did tell me his son's age or really anything about him.

Once he reaches the doorframe and feels my presence, he turns his head to the right and stares at me. I was surprised to find out he was young, fit, and strangely good looking in a weird way. Ice cold air shrowds him making him unapproachable, and he made sure for me to notice so I didn't try and speak to him. His lip curls up, and his mismatched eyes look murderous at me as if I was the cause of his irritation. He doesn't say anything to me, and he coldly brushes past my shoulder storming up the stairs like a child throwing a tantrum.

Not shortly after that, I hear a door slam upstairs making the house vibrate a little. I bite back a sigh as I walk into the kitchen looking at the frozen over the chair that broke in tiny little pieces upon hitting the wall. Endeavor sits at the table as if nothing just happened, calmly sipping his tea.

He then orders, his turquoise eyes glancing towards me that matches one eye of his sons "Sit. Don't mind him either. He's just going through puberty...I was that way when I was a teenager too."

I would like to say it looked more than just going through puberty but I keep silent. I pull a chair out from under the table and sit down calmly before he speaks up yet again "You will be going to U.A highschool with my son from now on as a transfer student. I recommended you, meaning you should get accepted quite quickly."

I nod my head saying a soft "Ok" in response. I would have never thought I of all people be going to such a place. I never had any interest in it either unlike most people. I wasn't really the hero type...

"Also you can have the guest room from now on. It's at the end of the hallway upstairs towards the right." He says setting his tea down on the table.

I nod my head before I stand up and say bowing to him "Well if you excuse me then..."

I push in the chair then I turn around before he speaks up again making me turn my head to look at him "Oh and one more thing. My room and study are off limits. no reason for you at all to enter unless you have my permission. Also, my son is quite private. I wouldn't recommend going in his room."

"Understood," I reply and then I turn my head back around and head upstairs being as quiet as possible. In my head, I kept wondering how everything would turn out and I only pictured pure disaster that was to come from this. My mother always said misfortune always followed me around no matter where I went. That must mean this was only the top of the iceberg...

* * *

 **Authors note:** Now this is my first BNHA fanfic so hopefully I have everyone in character so far. Also, I'm so hyped about season 3 currently airing. Saturdays are the days I only look forward to now basically. xD. One more thing, this was just a random thought one night for a Shoto fanfiction so I decided to type it all out and finish it. I hope you all enjoyed it though.

 **Edited/Revised February, 12th, 2019.**


	2. Chapter One: Ice Garden

**Chapter One: Ice Garden**

The first night while staying in the Torodoki household was a restless night that was a first for many to come. I kept tossing and turning in the bed, and my head was filled with so many thoughts concerning so many different things. The thing I thought about most was my future husband's unique look. How one side of his face was so different compared to his other half. Then the most blatant thing that stood out about him was his burn scar. I kept wondering how he received it. Maybe from a fight?

I shut my eyes the image of that man who I didn't even know the first name of was pictured it such great detail. Why couldn't I forget his face and just go to sleep? Later down the line we were probably never going to end up loving each other like a normal married couple should. It most likely will be a use and take relationship and nothing beyond that. He would eventually cheat or I would since we're both unsatisfied with one another... I sigh. I don't want to think about things like this about the horrible fate we both will share...

 _'How could so much change in one day?'_ I had thought to myself while flipping on to my back and staring at the ceiling in the dark room. That bloody mess...Endeavor... the arranged marriage with his son. I couldn't even get passed what happened earlier today and now this. I'm sleeping in a bed that as of right now didn't even feel like my bed. The blankets and pillows were fresh, smelling of detergent meaning someone had washed them before I had arrived.

I regretted leaving my small home this morning. If I just stayed at home I wouldn't be here. I run my hands up and down the white cotton sheets, so this is where guests had slept previously. Though I wasn't a guest, I will be staying here for awhile until that boy or should I say man decides he wants to move into a house of his own. Shivers run down my spine at the thought of being his wife someday. I can only picture how cold he is going to be to me. Suddenly barging into his life like this...

The bed creaks as I sit up looking at the 'U.A' nightlight plugged into the wall. I wonder if it was something that boy got from the academy and decided to toss it but someone like a sibling kept it and put it to use in the guest room...or the boy himself did such a thing. However, I would never know.

I slide my legs off the side of the bed, the crickets loud outside my window that was partially opened. I can't sleep meaning my thoughts are going to torture me for the rest of the night, all the way into the morning. I should just go outside get some fresh air and hopefully calm myself down. Something about going outside always did that for me.

I stand on my feet walking towards the door and I open it as quiet as possible. Luckily the guest room or my room now was away from everyone else's. I didn't even know what the rest of the family looked like, besides Endeavor and his currently nameless son. I had no information about his wife or other children; he didn't really speak about them, just said that he had them and that was that. I walk down the hallway, the few wooden platforms across the floor creaking with each step I took. Being completely silent was futile in this house I suppose.

I eventually make it to the staircase and step down each step until reaching the bottom and then turning right and walking straight. If I remember correctly where I had taken a shower on the first floor earlier was where the courtyard was. It was in the opposite direction of where the kitchen was. I continue walking forward until I see the screen door partially open. A chilly air washing over my bare arms. All I was wearing was a black t-shirt and loose gray sweatpants with pink slippers.

I make a face at the sight of the cold mist evaporating into the air almost seeming like steam. It wasn't that cold out...meaning someone must have beat me to the idea of getting fresh air. I walk towards the partially open door and slide it right to see what was going on only to see the entire courtyard showered with ice. It would have been beautiful for the winter but the thing was, it was spring...My eyes glance around looking for the culprit but in my head, I already knew what was happening and who did such things to the courtyard.

That boy from earlier, Endeavor's son, must be at fault for this mess, he did take his frustrations out on the kitchen table previously. Then finally my eyes land on him. Seems I was right. The boy with two-toned hair and mismatching eyes is standing in the center of the courtyard and also the shrouds of ice that I could have mistaken for a skating arena. His chest is heaving up and down as he pants for air. His breath escaping from his lips coming out as a fog. His eyes narrow at the cherry blossom tree that was just beginning to blossom. The tree was the only thing that wasn't covered in ice, seems that he has spared it for now.

The boy then begins to grind down on his teeth and before I know it he shouts "Godammit! I want you to burn in hell!" As he screams he lifts his arm while more ice crawls up on to the side of the house and another layer of ice covers the grass in the courtyard. I sigh softly having seen enough and I step back and when I do the floorboard creaks underneath my weight. Then his eyes automatically glance towards the noise, his eyes bloodshot probably from lack of sleep and built up anger.

When his eyes catch mine in a heated glare I 'tsk' under my breath, being annoyed with myself from being caught by him. Why did I have to peek anyway? I was so stupid sometimes. His body turns my way before he says snottily to me cocking his head to the side "What are you staring at? Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" His face scrunches up before continuing "Why are you even here in the first place? Did he give you money or something? What did he bribe you with?"

I sigh heavily pushing my bangs out of my eyes, and I reply feeling annoyed at his anger which was now focused on me "First of all. You were making so much noise out here that it woke me and I was wondering what was going on..." An obvious lie since I didn't hear a thing in my bedroom and I couldn't sleep anyway but I continue "And second of all he didn't bribe me. My parents made an arrangement with your father. I wish he would give me money for all this trouble..."

I hear a soft 'Tch' come from him as straightens his back and walks towards me muttering "Whatever..."

As he grows closer, I ask not knowing why I'm asking "Hey what's your name at least? I want to know."

He stops in his tracks getting up on the porch giving me a surprised look "Huh..."

I make a face saying more quietly this time, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear "I asked for your name..." My eyes cast down to his chest feeling suddenly embarrassed for some reason.

He's completely rude to me and then I ask for his name...what is wrong with me?! I scream at myself internally, but my outer appearance remains sheepish. I look back up at him, and the astonished look had vanished from his face, it was not there for very long.

"Shoto," he replies finally but then he continues walking and brushes past me again not even bothering to ask me for my name. I purse my lips as I hear him walk further into the house and I turn around watching his back. That asshole...

I want to say something to him, but I keep my mouth shut. It wouldn't only make my situation worse if I said something to him. He already disliked me by the looks of things. Instead, I choose to go outside to get the fresh air I wanted but being outside was like being in an ice box. I take careful steps being cautious of the ice covering the ground. I shiver as I grow near the frozen over garden. It catches my eye as I stop. Strange...it looked even more beautiful covered in ice.

It was a shame the boy known as Shoto had such a beautiful quirk, yet his attitude was sour and unappealing. I walk towards the garden and once growing near it I kneel down to examine it better. I breathe softly trying to calm myself down from being angry. It really was beautiful. I reach out and snap a flower stem off one of the rose bushes that was covered in ice. I couldn't really pluck it in its state. I twirl it between my forefinger and my thumb liking the flower better than its original state.

Shoto Todoroki was a mysterious boy with a beautiful quirk. I'm sure he would have been a wonderful husband if he wasn't forced into marrying someone such as me. I purse my lips standing back out before glancing up at the night sky. I don't want to be here. I want to be back home with my family...I miss them already. Even if they are the way they are it was no helping my attachment to them.

...

...

Morning came quickly after that night and so did the days after, followed by lack of sleep. Each day that passed I waited to get my acceptance letter from the academy to actually do something other than cook, clean, and do nothing really. I felt strange being in the household and unwelcomed. Endeavor was busy and gone most days while Shoto wasn't to be seen in the household at all, then as for the rest of the family members...well I have caught a glimpse of one of the family members, in particular, this morning.

I look at the girl with white hair and some with some traces of red as she holds on to the black teapot. The teapot lid rattles as her shaky hands struggle to pour the tea into the cup calmly that was set on the table. She finally holds on to the top lid tilting it as tea pours from the nozzle. I felt kinda awkward as the nervous girl didn't really know what to do with seeing me in the kitchen and I was one never good to make conversation with a stranger either. I had just finished making breakfast when she walked in and she kept nervously glancing at me wanting to say something the entire time as she made herself tea.

The only thing I told her was that I cooked enough for the family if she or they wanted any which after she stuttered out a soft thank you. It wasn't really a conversation and I felt anxious being in the room with her. Since then we were sitting in silence as I poked around my plate and so did she. I have been glancing at her every so often waiting for her to make conversation. This was her second cup of tea that she was pouring as far as I knew. Well, the cups were small after all compared to the teacups my family owned.

"Umm uh...You..." she finally stutters out her eyes casting up from the cup to look at me before she asks "Father wants you to marry um Shoto c-correct?" I watch her from the other side of the table. She had grey eyes with a round face with hair reaching just about her shoulders.

Her black glasses slide down her nose and she's quick to apologize to me in a shaky voice "Um sorry for my odd behavior. I'm not good at talking to strangers...N-never was."

I feel a smile tugging at my lips and I reply, liking her already since she wasn't an overpowering man, "Yes Mr. Todoroki has arranged Shoto and I to marry. My name is Amaya Mori and you must be...?" The drink she was pouring starts to overflow and she quickly panics setting the teapot down and grabbing a few napkins in the center to clean up the spill.

"I'm really truly sorry about the spill and n-not introducing myself earlier. It was rude of me. I'm Shoto's older sister, Fuyumi Todoroki but you can just call me Fuyumi." she states giving me a sheepish smile as she cleans up the spill with the napkins. She stands up from her chair throwing the wet napkins away before she scratches the back of her head and asks almost being hesitant about it "So...How is Shoto dealing with all this? I haven't seen him around lately and I just found out yesterday."

I look down at my breakfast which was scrambled eggs and sausage. How should I reply to her? That he hates my guts and thinks that I was bribed with money to marry him...

I take my fork cutting into the sausage and reply "He's not to keen on the idea of marrying me..."

She sits back down at the table sighing before muttering "I see. I was expecting such from him. I guess for now just give him some space to let him get used to the idea. Um, how do you feel about the marriage, Miss Mori?" I take a bite of my food, chewing and then swallowing. I really want to reply honestly to her like something along the lines of ' _I hate it and want to go back home.'_ but instead, I choose to act mature about it.

My eyes glance up at her, and I reply "Please call me Amaya. You don't need to be formal with me, but I'm okay with it as long as my parents are okay or happy with the marriage. I hope in the future, Shoto, and I can get along..."

She picks up the cup of tea she has poured blowing at the top before taking a careful sip from the cup. She tilts her head giving me a closed eye smile once swallowing the liquid "I'm glad you feel that way. I was worried for a second that the both of you weren't optimistic about it. You at least need one person like yourself to make a marriage like this work out in the end."

She sets her cup down on the table before continuing "You must be really talented for father to pick you out personally for Shoto to marry."

I make a face looking back down at my plate muttering "Not really..." The kitchen grows silent after that and just then a new figure appears in the kitchen. A figure I haven't seen since that night in the courtyard. He automatically glares at me which I believe is a threat telling me not to speak to him, not as I would anyway.

He must be starving since I haven't seen him at all at breakfast, lunch, or dinner for the last three days. He must have been pouting and refusing to leave his room or it's possible he snook out and crashed at someone else's place.

I see his sister brighten at seeing him and she smiles more "Good morning Shoto. Are you hungry? Miss- I mean Amaya here made everyone breakfast. Shes really a good cook." I feel proud because of her words. I wonder if I was a good cook. My father always said I was. I watch him curiously as I continue to eat what was on my plate.

He makes a face glancing at the food on the counter before scoffing "I don't like eating a big meal during breakfast. I always eat light. Anyway, it looks disgusting. I'm not eating it." He reaches up into the cabinet, and I feel irked at his words but choose to ignore what he has said, remembering to be mature...

He takes out the bread and starts to make toast and I see his sibling has sweat dripping from her forehead then she frowns. She says her voice losing every hint of nervousness in it and choosing to have some authority to it "Shoto that was rude. You should apologize to her."

His eyes narrow at her leaning against the counter before he states having a huffy tone "Huh? Why should I apologize to some floozy who was bribed to be here?" His words struck a bad chord in me, causing an imbalance in my quirk. The sink starts rattles making a funny noise causing Shoto's attention to avert from us at the table to the sink that was next to him.

Then before he knows it the metal bursts from the water pressure and sprays out making Shoto cover his face with his forearm but his body gets completely soaked in the meanwhile. I see his sister flinch and her mouth forms the shape of an 'O'. It doesn't take him long to figure out it wasn't a coincidence as his eyes immediately land on me being enraged.

"You! You did that on purpose!" he yells raising his voice some of the water that landed on him making steam leave his body. So he also had a fire quirk...it makes sense why his father grooms him so much.

I stand up from my chair not having any appetite any longer, and I glare at him walking past him "Oh you mean this floozy..." I scoff at him rounding the corner leaving the kitchen but saying loud enough so he can hear me "You deserved getting soaked. Have fun going to school in a partially wet uniform Shoto-kun."

This was just the beginning of our lovely relationship as I hear him cussing me out in the kitchen and his sister trying to calm him down which from what I was hearing was futile.

* * *

 **Authors note:** I apologize for taking so long to update this. I'm in the middle of trying to move and stuff. Anyway thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows!

 **Edited/Revised On February 16th, 2019.**


	3. Chapter Two: Touch & Pain

**Chapter Two: Touch & Pain **

Ever since I got the Todoroki boy's uniform wet a couple days ago those mismatched eyes of his have been glaring evilly at me no matter what I did or who we were around. Whether it be morning, noon, or night those eyes looked at me with an icy shine that couldn't melt away even with an apology but why should I apology after he basically called me a 'whore' and a 'money slut'. It seemed the boy could hold one hell of a grudge against someone. We stayed silent with each other most days, while other days he would try and start with me by muttering insults under his breath but I choose to ignore most of them or just mute him in my head.

I sigh and wipe sweat from my forehead placing the dirty rag into the bucket of water that was now a murky brown. I stand back up admiring my hard work. The floors were practically sparkling once I got done with them. I worked hard in order for the floor to be this shiny, It literally took me two hours to clean and scrub the living room and kitchen floors. Though don't get me wrong here, I wasn't cleaning the Todoroki mansion for the fun of it or for them to like me more; it was in order to keep my mind trained and occupied. If I didn't keep myself occupied with cooking or cleaning or simple tasks I would be repeating that _day_ over and over again in my brain. It was best if I did things like this then that wouldn't happen.

"Phew," I say my breathing uneven due to me running back and forth from cleaning the last two hours. I see sweat around my breasts that soaked the front of my white tee shirt, oh great. I will have to change my shirt after I'm done, it was sorta embarrassing walking around like this. I pick up the bucket of water carrying it outside before dumping it into the grass in the backyard.

Then as I go to go back inside something catches my eyes. Out of all the pretty scenery and cherry trees in the backyard, a garden is left unkept. Weeds are growing in it and all the flowers are mostly wilted. I make a face wondering why the garden was like that as I walk back inside, sliding shut the door behind me. I should tend to it tomorrow and clean it all up and plant some new flowers in it. I would do it today but it was already evening and plus I would have to get gardening supplies.

Once placing the bucket back in the kitchen I see the mail on the kitchen table. I blink at a letter with my name printed on it and pick it up. I immediately tear into it wondering what was inside. I don't feel any excitement like most would, but it was my acceptance letter from the top hero Academy saying I could start class Monday as an exchange student in class 1A. It was Friday now meaning I could begin after the weekend was up.

I push back my bangs that were sticking to my forehead and throw the letter onto the table. In all due honesty, I might not have been excited but I was actually more nervous rather than excited. _'Really nervous'_ I think as I look at my ever so slightly shaky hands. Multiple questions fluster me, as my entire life, I only went to a regular high school, the one I was forced to quit because of Endeavor. Thoughts like what were the other students in the classroom like and wasn't Shoto in that class were racking my brain?

Never in my life, I thought I would be attending UA, but now here I was. Well, I also didn't think I would have a fiance who hates me at the ripe age of sixteen either, a fiance who I was forced to marry. I don't even know anyone who goes to the academy besides Shoto, and he hates my guts because of the whole marriage thing. I once said it before, but I wasn't exactly the hero type, so I believe that is what is upsetting me. Most kids or children daydream about becoming a great hero with an awesome costume, but I just wanted to live a normal life. I repeat those words in my head, 'normal.'

My mother used to say normal wasn't for them or for me, so forget the idea of living a normal day to day life. I always pictured myself to be a businesswoman believe it or not but now that I'm here I don't think that will ever happen. I don't think my future was very bright either. I heard stories about forced marriages between a man and a woman to create a greater quirk in their children. None of them were happy families; everything crumbled in the end. Most mothers even despised their children because of the marriages, some straight up abandoning them or abusing them. I read about it in the newspaper enough times.

Children who've been taken away from child protective services because of the abuse that went on in the household. Some mothers were overjoyed while some other mothers felt quite the opposite and tried using their quirk to hurt the people taking away the child, but that's why when they take the child away from the abusive home they are always escorted out by at least one pro hero, sometimes two depending on the threat level the household could have. Although, being in a household with a pro-hero or someone of high status like here would never be investigated. They'd never think twice.

Though I don't think I could ever harm a child for something that's not their fault so we would have no reason to be investigated anyway, let alone if the child is mine. _Children_. I suppose that is what expected of Shoto and I once we officially marry. I clench my fists staring off into space. How soon did Endeavor want us to marry? We haven't even discussed that yet because he hasn't been around, to busy with hero work or in his office. It's hard to think about such things right now. Shoto and I can't even hold a conversation let alone conceive a child anytime soon...

My frown deepens. The thoughts about that morbid. I couldn't stand the thought of touching him in intimate ways like that but I wouldn't have to worry. Well, I was only sixteen and Shoto was...well I don't know, I never got the chance to ask him his age but I assume if he's in high school it can be anywhere from 15-18.

My eyes glance up at the sink that was now repaired and brand new as I turn around. I wonder if Endeavor was mad when he found out he had a busted sink? I don't even know who fixed it really. I just remembered after I stormed up to my room and when I came back down which was a couple of hours later the sink was by then repaired. I assumed it must have been Endeavor who found the mess and called someone to repair it but wouldn't he have scolded me? I know the woman who was Shoto's sister scolded me once I calmed down, which the way she did it made me feel bad about my actions that day...

Just when I walk into the hallway, I come face to face with a mismatched pair of eyes glaring intently at me. I nearly jump out of my skin as I feel a yelp leave me making his eyes narrow more. _'Oh great...He was going to make fun of me.'_ I think covering my mouth with my hand as I stare at him awkwardly.

"Is my face that scary to you?" he asks coldly brushing past me and walking into the kitchen. He must have just come home from school is my conclusion seeing his shoulder bag still slung over his shoulder, though it was late in the day... He must have stayed late, or he was with his friends.

I reply uncovering my mouth with my hand "No its just you snuck up on me." He takes his messenger bag off and hangs it on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen before his eyes land on the opened letter on the kitchen table.

I see his eyes widen before he turns around quickly, his eyes instantly narrowing upon landing on me. He then asks raising his voice, "You are going to the academy?! Since when?!"

I look at him strangely before I reply keeping my voice toned down "Your father decided this ever since I came here. He wanted me to attend UA with you. Didn't he tell you?"

He sneers, his nose crinkling as he yells "Obviously not if I'm just learning of this. How come you didn't tell me yourself!?"

My eyes narrow at him before I reply, my voice starting to raise since his voice was too, "Oh. Perhaps because you are behaving like a huge ass and I don't want to even go near you. I have been trying to make this work, but you're making it really difficult."

I see his eyes twitch as he starts to get heated up, quite literally as a fire flickers in his hand and I can tell he wants to squish me. I then say snidly even though I should shut my mouth at this point "But now you know. I will see you in class Monday."

Just when I go to turn and walk away from the fight, he then asks the fire extinguishing in his palm, his face seeming calmer, "How have you been trying to make this work? By breaking our sink?" I stop from turning to walk away, and I face him once more.

I glare, and I reply being honest "That was an accident. It wouldn't have happened if you didn't call me names."

He cocks his head, now being more cocky than angry. He says smoothly "I didn't say anything to upset you. All I said was that you were some floozy who was bribed to be here. I mean I am right, so what I said was nothing but the truth."

I grind my teeth and I yell walking towards him "How many times must I tell you?! I wasn't bribed! My parents set this marriage up with your father!" As I walk in front of him I yank his collar down towards me "I can only take so much of your mouth. So stop acting like some immature brat and let's try and make this work like adults.."

He doesn't seem fazed by my anger, his face showing nothing but disgust as I grip his shirt. "Let go of me," he warns, but I don't listen.

"Well answer me. Will you continue to act like some brat like you are now? Cause I can't deal with this much longer." I ask gripping his shirt tighter.

He growls before snapping at me his hands snatching mine that was on his shirt and pushing me back "Why would I want to play house with you? I don't want to make things work! Why would I? I'm not having someone decide who I am going to marry and fuck for the rest of my life!"

I'm shocked at his words as I stumble back which each shove he gives me. Before I know it my hips come crashing into the kitchen table and he shoves me on to it, my back colliding roughly with the wood. He then leans down still sneering before he asks "So you want things like this to work out between us. Forced passion? Forced love? Just because our parents say so?" My eyes are wide as he leans down further, his lips brushing against my ear and his fingers brush against my breast before running down the curve of my body "Cause that's what he wants and according to you that's what you want."

I feel heat sink into my cheeks and before I know it my hand raises and I slap him harshly. The slap echoes as his head turns to the right from the force of the slap. Immediately he lets go of me turning his head to face me, and he backs up no longer forcing me down. I look at my hand, and I notice it is trembling and I hold it with my other hand to make it stop as I sit up. So just now, without realizing it, I was scared deep down.

He holds his now reddened cheek before he says coldly "That's what I thought. So before you come to me, asking for things to work out between us think twice of your future. Its best if things don't work out between us..." With that, he quickly slips out of the room, and I'm left alone as I think about his words. I think he was right for once. Did I really want things to work out between us? I mean what just happened on the table would become a reality... Perhaps things not working out well will make Endeavor notice we're not a good match for each other.

I make a face as I slip off the table slowly and I feel tears slip down my face. Reality and my future now sinking in. I really want to be back home...but my parents are the ones who sold me in the end. Would I really want to go back home to such a family? I bite my lip as I walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway. My eyes were glancing towards the front door, and before I know it I whip it open and rush out the front door no longer being able to take this suffocating house anymore. Fresh air was engulfing me as I start to run... I just wanted to be anywhere but here as of now.

...

...

A sly smirk surfaces as a pair of mismatched eyes watch from the second-floor window at the feminine figure fleeing from the mansion. "There. Solves that problem..." the boy mutters to himself confidently before letting go of the curtain and walking away from the window. He starts frowning suddenly as he glances down at his hand, the same hand that touched her body, there was one thing the boy didn't like about the outcome of recent events.

He knew he went too far trying to get his point across, yet deep down he seemed to enjoy pushing his boundaries of what he can and can't do... He enjoyed touching her body a little too much, and he knew he should have stopped once he shoved her down, that in itself enough to get his point across. Though as his eyes drifted from hers for a slipt second, her breasts drawing in his attention, he wanted to do more than brush his fingers against it. He wanted to see what the two lumps on her chest would feel like inside of his hand. To grope and to massge...no. He needed to stop before this got any further.

His fists ball as confusion sets in...Maybe this was hormones? He's never really been interested in touching women before, despite them fawning over him over the recent years. He knew a couple of his classmates were already interested in the opposite sex but he doubted very few have actually gone far quite yet. All Shoto had been interested in was gaining more power and his mother. He makes a face as he walks to his room. It was best to forget about the girl of whom he was supposed to marry. She most likely wasn't going to come back anyway.

Shoto shut his eyes as he tries his best to relax now that she is finally gone from his house. Though was she really going to leave and not come back? He reopens his eyes as he stops in front of his bedroom door and turns the handle. It would be a problem for him if she were to come back. After what happened...it would make things tougher for him to be around her. It has been hard enough lately but now it would be even harder.

...

...

I watch in the distance as kids play on the playground with no worry in the world as I sit on top of a hill pulling at grass. Their screams and laughter filling the air as they run around on wooden chips. Some children playing already having developed their quirk and using it to play with, some useless, while some others you could tell would be a grand hero in the future. I already feel better as I have granted myself temporally freedom though I knew I had to go back at some point.

I draw my knees to my chest as I watch the white fluffy clouds float above my head. The day was nice, the temperature not too cold and not to hot. The evening skies already orange, the orange having already eaten most of the blues skies away. I sigh, closing my eyes briefly, and when I reopen them, I see legs standing in front of me. I raise an eyebrow, my eyes drifting up to look at the face and I see a blonde boy about my age staring at me intently, his crimson eyes narrowed.

Before I know it he asks his voice loud "You don't seem to have a child around you. You some child pervert or something?! Or looking to kidnap some child to get some money? Huh?! Which one is it?!"

He leans down getting in my face, and I push back replying weirded out by the boy "No! I'm just here to relax. I got into a fight with someone and had nowhere to go."

He continues to stare at me with suspicion before he leans away "I see. Then what about a date? You're not that bad. You get in a fight with your boyfriend or something?"

My eyes widen and I mutter in disbelief "Excuse me?" Did he just accuse me of being a child pervert and then ask me on a date? Who the hell does that?

He then yells getting angry "A date! I asked you out on a date you dumbass! I'm bored and you seem to be my type."

I continue to stare at him in disbelief and I ask "Then how come you accused me of being a child pervert if you were going to ask me out on a date?"

He scratches his neck his eyes narrowing as he mutters his eyes glancing away _"Because I needed an excuse to talk to you..."_

"What?" I ask not understanding what he muttered and he 'tsks' before he asks getting angry again.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me or not dipshit!?"

I blink before I answer feeling pressured "Sure. Sure. I will go on a date with you." His face seems to relax just a bit before he leans down snatching my wrist and pulling me up and off the ground.

Just as I stand to my feet he already begins tugging me along with him before he says "Good. I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway."

'He wasn't?' I think before I ask him a bit weirded out from his straightforwardness "What is your name...?"

He replies still tugging me along to wherever he has planned for a date "Katsuki. Yours dumbass?"

He's still calling me dumbass...I reply "Amaya. You can call me Amaya..."

At first, I assumed the random blonde boy was a stranger, but it seems I was totally wrong. Little did I know he would end up being my classmate...and rival to my somewhat fiance, Shoto Todoroki.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Well I finally came around to updating the fanfic! Life has been hectic and I have been working on other fanfictions I have published as well in my free time. Hehe, Kachan has now been involved in the story. I once read that his mother was an aggressive flirter so I thought the same for Katsuki since he takes after her a lot. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following so far! It means a lot. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!

 **Edited/Revised On February 16th, 2019.**


	4. Chapter Three: Morals

**Chapter Three: Morals**

Ice cubes clink in the glass as he lifts it to his mouth taking a few chugs before slamming the cup back down. His crimson eyes glare at me, and he says his voice lowered compared to before where he was practically screaming "So like I was saying dumbass. Did you get in a fight with your boyfriend or something? You keep on ignoring me and its really pissing me off." I rub the sides of my Pepsi glass that was already beginning to sweat, and I lift my eyes to the blond sitting across from me in his booth.

He had brought me out to this nearby burger bar for our 'date' if you were to call it that, but I felt awkward. In the end, I am still technically Shoto's fiance, and I didn't want to develop feelings for another boy my age. Plus in a way, this was deceiving the boy across from me. I sigh before I reply honestly "Kinda. He's not my boyfriend but my fiance. We got into an argument." I see his lips purse and I can tell he is angry at his facial expression.

"Your fiance?!" He growls out straightening his back. He then hisses "You could have said that from the beginning! I wouldn't have wasted my damn money bringing you here." He then looks away, and he scratches his head and mutters "Well it might be worth it if he dumps you..." He returns his gaze towards me continuing "How old are you anyway?! You better not be some hag." He squints his eyes trying to decipher if I was older or possibly even younger than him.

I reply to him taking a sip of my soda "I'm 16."

He raises his eyebrows before he strums his fingers impatiently against the glossy wooden table."Huh?! You're way too young to have a fiance. You're my age, and I sure as hell don't have any fiancée, fuck, I don't even have a damn girlfriend yet. Are you lying to me?! Because if you are-!" He questions in confusion and about to go on a rant, so I stop him before he does.

"No. Believe me. I'm not lying. The marriage wasn't by my choice or his," I reply not wanting him to publicly exploit everything out to the public. "It was an arranged marriage involving our quirks..."

"Oh, it's one of those deals. Why don't you just run away from the jackass then?" he asks me resting his head into his hand acting like it was as simple as that.

"It's more complicated than that..." I mutter out, giving an exhausted sigh. My eyes then glance up to him before I ask trying to switch the conversation to him, rather than him focusing on me "And what about you? Where do you go to school...?" _'If he hasn't dropped out already or something. He's doesn't look like a straight A student but then again what do I know'._ I think In my head crossing my legs under the table.

I see the corner of his lips curve up for a second, almost in a confident grin but he stops it before he replies to my earlier question, his voice cocky "I go to U.A." My eyes widen, and he cockily grins at me before asking, sounding even more full of himself "Are you surprised? I bet you are. I can tell by looking at your dumb face."

I then lean back in the booth and I say "Well I am surprised. It's just...I will also be attending U.A high school as a transfer student. What class or department do you attend?"

"Huh! NO way!" he screams pounding his fist into the table and leaning forward and getting up close and personal. Everyone in the restaurant turns and stares at us growing silent, and I blink in confusion at him. What was there to get so mad about?

"Um did I say something wrong?" I ask the boy across from me with uncertainty and confusion.

He then falls back into his seat with a 'plop' as he slouches down in his seat, stuffing his hands in his pocket. He curls his lip at me and hisses out knowing he was causing a scene "There's no way someone like you would be able to attend UA. Late even. I don't believe it one second. You're some fake aren't you!?" Slowly the people around us, get back to there meal, forgetting about the strange kid's outburst.

'Someone like me?' I think fidgeting in the booth. "Well, I got in on a Pro Heros recommendation, and I have been excused for being late. I suppose it is hard to explain...but the teacher knows of everything. The conditions I'm in and such." I reply and eventually, the waitress comes over setting down something spicy he ordered, I think hot wings, while I ordered just a burger with lettuce.

He stares at me not even fazed by his food or the waitress with funky hair who mutters shyly "Enjoy your meal."

He then leans forward, the leather squeaking in the booth and he grumbles "I will believe it when I see it..." He then picks up a hot wing and rips a chunk of meat off with his teeth, not caring of the mess, but somehow he reframes from getting anything around his lips or mouth, just his hands to which he uses to pick up the hot wing. He must have really liked spicy food, as he is not bothered by the hotness of all the spices they used.

I don't say anything more, and I mutter out "Thank you for the meal." to which he doesn't reply, and I begin to eat, trying not to think about Shoto and UA Monday. I should just focus on our date, even if it were purely meant for fun and nothing serious...or so I hope he doesn't think this will lead to anything serious because I still have an evil fiancé to go home to.

...

…

"SHOTO!" screams Endeavor from downstairs, as pencil scratches paper. The boy with the two-toned hair sighs deeply, his pen stopping abruptly on the tenth question, looming over the half-filled answer. He was only a quarter done with his paper when he begins to massage his temples with his fingers.

He would have ignored the yell coming from downstairs, but that was hard to do when he knows the result of ignoring that man that was his father. He would only come storming up the stairs and break down his door again just to tell him what he wanted. Then he wouldn't get another door for another month and a half as a punishment.

He drops the lead pencil on the sheet of paper. His chair rolls back as he stands up in his seemingly plain room. He walks towards the door, his eyes narrowed with hatred and annoyance. The boy could never do his homework peacefully, and he could only assume what his father was going to lecture him about.

He opens up his bedroom door and walks through the hallway and down the stairs. The floorboards creak, and when he finally reaches the bottom, he makes way into the living room, where Endeavor has his arms crossed across his chest, his flames around his face only growing bigger upon staring at the shorter boy.

"Where is your fiance?" he questions with irritation, not seeing her anywhere in the household, not even her bedroom.

Shoto's glare hardens before he replies without a care in the world "She left."

Endeavor growls before he grabs the front of the boy's shirt and lifts him off the ground causing ice to glaze over his hands. The redhead then growls out "Find her by the end of the night, or you will never be able to leave the house again! So I suggest you get your act together Shoto and start acting like a damn husband!"

He drops him and shoves him, though the two-toned boy is quick to balance on his feet as he stumbles back, the ice melting on Endeavor's hands almost instantly melting once his flames touch it. He shakes his hands of the liquid, and they glare at each other for a solid three minutes. Shoto is curling his lip, while Endeavor gives him a hard glare.

Finally, the boy clicks his tongue, having nothing to say to his earlier command, his tongue stopping of any insults because he understands the subtle threat in his father's words. The threat being he wasn't going to be allowed to see his mother. He wasn't going to let some stupid floozy take that from him. He stomps off towards the door, pulling on his shoes quickly before ripping down a sweatshirt from the coat rack.

"Fine. You want me acting like her husband then I will." he hisses bitterly not enjoying the thought.

Not long after that, he slams the door shut harshly, leaving Endeavor by himself in the living room, and Fuyumi at the top of the stairs hearing everything and seeing half of what occurred. She only sighs before she mutters walking off towards her bedroom again, "Poor Shoto…"

…

..

Once we have finished both our meals, he angrily goes through his wallet, slapping down a few bills on the table which the waitress quickly scurries to collect before he then asks "We should hit the arcade once I finish my drink. Are you down for that?"

Luckily we talked about nothing to serious, mostly about his time at UA so far, some stupid kid named Deku which he kept bringing up and saying that he wanted the bastard to die, and then someone he called the half and half bastard who was a little stuck up bitch. I had wondered if the half and half bastard that he spoke about was Shoto. Since the way he described him was exactly how his personality was at home and he did attend the same schools as Katsuki.

I wipe my mouth with a napkin before I reply "Yes, the arcade sounds fun...I have never been before but let me go to the bathroom first. I will be right back."

He clicks his tongue, 'tsking' at me before he then spats crushing his straw that was in between his fingers "Hurry up! I don't want to be waiting all damn day for you to get out of the stupid bathroom. The arcade closes soon."

I only nod, slipping out of the booth and walking towards the restrooms which were by the door, I push open the bathroom door with the woman's sign, before I let out a long and heavy sigh.

It was getting late. I watched the skies that were blue when we first arrived, slowly grow darker the more time I spent with the boy of who I shouldn't be hanging around. If I didn't get home soon, I wouldn't be able to get back in the house, but I do admit I was having a lot of fun, I didn't want to go back. A couple of times the boy made me laugh, even though what he was talking about was strangling some kid that smacks his gum too loudly in the cafeteria and that he just wants to blow him to pieces other days.

I then walk towards the sink, needing some time to myself. I grasp the porcelain, my fingers curling underneath it. As I stare at my reflection, I see long and wavy curls the color of midnight reaching just above my chest, I had my mother's hair. My skin is pasty white, while my eyes are light blue. When I look in the mirror, I get reminded of my heritage, the blue tattoos wrapping around me like invisible binds that only I can see. No else could see this...unless they also had them.

I trace over one lightly, as I stare into the mirror. They were beautiful, but yet so ugly to me. It only reminded me that I will always be different and never like anyone no matter how hard I tried. Even if my mother told me I never fit in with anyone, doesn't mean I wouldn't want to try to have a normal life.

I pull away from the mirror, taking a deep breath. I should go before that boy gets mad, he said not to take a long time in the bathroom. I walk towards the bathroom door, and when I open it, I see two different colored eyes looking back at me, narrowing and studying me.

I nearly scream from how close he was but he covers my mouth and hisses quietly shoving me back into the bathroom, and uncaringly he walks into the ladies restroom "Do you have any morals at all? Going out on dates….with one of my classmates no less, when you are to be married to me."

I also narrow my eyes at him smacking his hand off my mouth, and I hiss back "I thought you didn't want things to work out between us! So where did this come from? This husband and wife crap?!"

He seethes at my words before he grabs my cheeks, squeezing them together painfully and he says his voice low, his irritation growing by the minute "Listen...Whether you like it or not...Or I like it or not. We are going to be married. So If I have to act like some husband to you, you will act like a normal wife to me!"

He lets go of my cheeks, and I fall completely silent at his sudden outburst. He then snatches my wrist and says next pulling me towards the bathroom door "We are leaving. Forget about everything that has happened tonight."

He whips open the bathroom door, startling a confused girl who was about to enter and she stands back towards the wall to get out of his way. She stares at our backs as Shoto pulls me along and he quickly glares at the blonde boy at the table who was on his cell phone, tapping his finger impatiently on the screen.

I feel bad as I suddenly mutter beginning to ask "but what about…"

He opens the door to the restaurant, the bell chiming signaling our leave. He quickly pulls me outside along with him, his grip on my wrist painful as he just says hastily walking down the sidewalk "Forget about him. He will be fine."

I look back at the window of the restaurant seeing the boy turn to stare at the bathroom door and I can't help but feel like this was going to cause problems between him and me in the future. We were going to go to the same school after all. He probably will think I dusted him on purpose or something like that.

I want to sigh yet again, but I hold it in. I ask defeated "Are we going home?"

"Yes." He replies snotty his fingers wrapping around tighter around my wrist. "Any problems with that?" he asks his eyes turning to give me a hateful side glance.

"No…" I mutter out as a reply. I look at his back, thinking what had caused this drastic change in thought but I don't ask him. Instead, our walk home is completely silent, and not once did he let go of my wrist until we arrived home.

But little did Shoto realize. He was starting to be more like his father with every passing day, the very thing he feared above anything else. He was becoming more controlling, hateful, pushy, and mean all because of a marriage he was forced in to….and he was becoming just like the man his father is…

He was becoming a hateful man who held a silent grudge but against his parent and as a result he was becoming bitter towards his wife but these were things he didn't realize, if he did, he would have stopped himself sooner….

…

…

The blonde haired boy known as Katsuki angrily leaves the restaurant, hands stuffed in his pocket, as his face remains scrunched up in anger. He was dusted by that bitch… he kicks a trash can down startling a couple walking down the sidewalk as he yells "Goddammit!"

Trash scatters everywhere on the sidewalk, and a dent from his kick is forever engraved into the metal trash can. The couple runs away from him leaving the boy with steam pouring from his ears as he takes his frustrations out on the trash. He is kicking everything about acting like the delinquent boy he was. He then stops, his chest heaving up and down and he glares ahead.

 _'Just she wait…'_ he thinks to himself. _'Next time I see her, the dumb bitch is dead along with whoever her dumb fiance is.'_ He stomps off down the sidewalk, wanting nothing more to pick on someone in these very moments and just then he sees the perfect target.

He grins evilly as he sees the green haired boy with freckles walking home from the convenience store with a plastic bag in his hand. He then storms over screaming "Deku!'

This makes the green haired boy flinch and slowly turn around to face his aggressor stuttering "Y-yyess." Not really understanding the trouble he was in for.

The blonde haired boy grins madly as he walks closer to the obviously worried boy. _'He was going to make him regret even being born….'_ He thinks as he begins to crack his knuckles.

At the crack and the pop of Katsuki's knuckles, Izuki drops the plastic bag and begins to run and behind him screams Katsuki chasing behind him "Don't you dare run away from me you pussy!" this only making the green haired boy run faster trying to get to the safety of his home.

Then begins a very tiresome game of cat and mouse for the two young boys. This all reverting back to Shoto and I.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Wow, first of all, I would like to thank everyone for favoriting, following and especially reviewing. (I can't believe this story has over 100 follows!) Thank you all for your support and feedback with the fanfic! I hope to update the next chapter soon.


End file.
